ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Pokémon Adventures volumes (1–20)
Pokémon Adventures, known in Japan as , is a Japanese manga series published by Shogakukan. The story arcs of the series are based on most of the Pokémon video games released by Nintendo and, as such, the main characters of the series have the name of their video game. Since the manga is based on the video games, there are some delays with the serialization since the authors need to have seen the games in order to continue with the plot. The series is written by Hidenori Kusaka, it is illustrated by Mato during the first nine volumes, while Satoshi Yamamoto starts illustrating it since the tenth volume. The Japanese publisher Shogakukan has been releasing the individual chapters in tankōbon format with the first one being released on August 8, 1997 and currently, 52 tankōbon have been released. The distributing company Viz Media has licensed the series for English in the United States. Viz released the first seven volumes of the series in tankōbon format from July 6, 2000 to January 2003 as well as in magazine format. During 2006 they released two volumes with the name of The Best of Pokémon Adventures which are various chapters from the first two arcs put into one book. On June 1, 2009, Viz restarted publishing the tankōbon volumes, and are now up to volume 9 as of October 2010. Volume 10 is scheduled for December 2010, and volumes 11, 12 and volume 30 of the DP arc (known as volume 1 of Platinum in Viz's release) are all scheduled for 2011 as well. However, these releases feature both visual and dialogue edits not found in the original English release and original Japanese tankobon release. Volume list Red, Green & Blue chapter | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149331-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2000 Pokémon Adventures (2nd Edition): Red Volume 1, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-569-31507-1 | ChapterList = *001. *002. *003. *004. *005. *006. *007. *008. *009. *010. *011. *012. *013. *014. | LicensedTitle = Desperado Pikachu | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Red, a young ambitious Pokémon trainer loses to the phantom Pokémon Mew and decides to be the best in the world and approaches Prof. Oak who gives him Bulbasaur, a grass Pokémon after looking at Red's skill. He also gives Red a Pokédex which is the encyclopedia of Pokémon and registers data in it. Red finds that Oak has a grandson Blue who will be his rival. Red continues with his Pokémons to Pewter City to acquire the Boulder Badge from Gym leader Brock. After arriving in Pewter City Red captures Pikachu who is troubling local residents and tries to train him and defeats Brock and his Rock Pokémons and wins the boulder badge but finds that Blue too has won it. Next, he finds a young girl, Misty fighting a Gyarados and Red helps her by capturing it and then she tells him that it was her Gyarados earlier and that he has changed. Misty takes Red to Mt.Moon where they search for Team Rocket Grunts who are experiments on Pokémons for evil purposes. Red and Misty together defeat the Team Rocket Grunts and get the Moon Stone which has the ability to boost a Pokémon's power. Misty reveals at Cerulean city that she is the gym leader here and Red defeats her water Pokémons too. Red moves to Vermilion City and finds that Lt.Surge is illegally trading Pokémons and trying to forcefully evolve them. Red fights the entire Lt.Surge's gang and his electric Pokémons and rescues the Pokémons on his ship. The Pokémon Fan Club in Vermilion City thanks Red. Red accesses the Pokémon storage system here. Later, Red participates in a bicycle race with a grand prize and is interrupted by a sleeping Snorlax who is obstructing his path. Red, with a lot of efforts captures Snorlax who wins the race. Red travels to Lavender town to find a haunted ghost tower there and goes in to find Blue stuck there under influence of a hypnotic Pokémon. Red fights Arbok there and rescues Blue and also defeats the hypnotic Pokémon trainer Koga who is the elite of Team Rocket. Red and Blue part ways in the end....their adventure will continue. }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149332-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 6, 2000 Pokémon Adventures (2nd Edition): Red Volume 2, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-569-31508-8 | ChapterList = *015. *016. *017. *018. *019. *020. *021. *022. *023. *024. *025. *026. *027. | LicensedTitle = Legendary Pokémon | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = A young girl, Green deceives Red by giving fake Pokémon items. Red finds her and try stumble upon Team Rockets lab where they find Mewtwo a powerful evil Pokémon artificially being created from Mew. He receives a call from Prof. Oak telling hik his squirtile is stolen from lab. Red fights the Rocket Grunts as they escape against a Tauros. Red later goes to Celadon city and finds the Gym leader Ereka wanting an Eevee. Red captures an Eevee andnotces that can evolve in all its three elemental stagrs simultaneously and gives her to understand that Ereka wants to manipulate Pokémon evolution and defeats her to win the Rainbow badge. Meanwhile, Team Rocket catches all the three legendary Pokémons. Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Red goes in Safari zone and after an accident he somehow captures a Nidoking and Victrabel and other Pokémons with special Safari balls. Red meets a stranger named Giovanni, who really is of Team Rocket and fights a magma which is purposely released free by Giovanni. Red tries to get HM surf from under the sea to travel across seas on his Pokémon but is attacked by a sea Dragonite. Misty saves him and gives him a Gyarados to travel across seas. On Cinnabar Island Red helps Blaine, who was the ex-scientist of Team Rocket, escape by hatching an egg of Aerodactyl and defeating Team Rocket again against the two legendary Pokemon Moltres (Fire) and Articuno (Ice).Returning to Pallet town, Red finds Kadabra, in form of Prof. Oak who gives him the message that Team Rocket has Prof. Oak at Saffron City. In the end a girareives Kadabra and threatens him that he cannot defeat team Rocket. }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149333-5 | LicensedRelDate = August 5, 2001 Pokémon Adventures (2nd Edition): Red Volume 3, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-569-31560-6 | ChapterList = *028. *029. *030. *031. *032. *033. *034. *035. *036. *037. *038. *039. *040. | LicensedTitle = Saffron City Siege | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Red and Blue go to Saffron City where Team Rocket's hideout, Silph Co. Blue encounters a Psychic barrier set up by Team Rocket using Mr. Mime and he sends a Golduck along with Reds Pikachu replica and defeat Mr.Mime and infiltrate the Team Rocket Headquarters. They battle some grunts and Blue finds Prof. Oak, his grandfather in a basement. Red fights Lt. Surge who has a lot of volt robs with never ending energy which is harnessed by Zapdos, the legendary Pokemon. Red electrocutes him after exposing his body to air. Meanwhile, Green takes on Sabrina, a psychic pokemon trainer with great abilities. She fights off her Alkazam and runs away after stealing her badge. Prof. Oak and the townsmen are rescued but Blue is challenged by Koga and his ghost Pokémon. Blue easily defeats him. Red, Blue and Green activate the seven badges and accidentally awaken the three legendary pokemon who merge. The gym leader join forces with red. They are defeated by Reds Venasaur, Blues Charizard and Greens Blastoise. Later, Red rescues q young trainer "Yellow" and teaches him his to catch a Pokemon. Red goes to Virdian city gym and is challenged by Giovanni, Team Rockets leader. After great effort, Red defeats Giovanni using Pikachu's thundershock. Blue and Red meet at the Indigo Plateau. Prof Oak defeats Green and gives her a lesson. Red and Blue face each other with their starter Pokemon and Red defeats Blue with multiple planned attacks with Poliwrath, pikachu and venasuar. }} Yellow chapter | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149334-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 9, 2002 Pokémon Adventures (2nd Edition): Yellow Volume 4, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-569-31710-5 | ChapterList = *041. *042. *043. *044. *045. *046. *047. *048. *049. *050. *051. *052. | LicensedTitle = A Trainer in Yellow | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = A year after his victory in the Pokémon League Championships, Red disappears after receiving a challenge letter from Bruno, a member from the group Elite Four, and his Pikachu, nicknamed Pika, badly wounded appears in Oak's laboratory. Pika is later recruited by a young Trainer named Yellow who starts searching for Red's location after he uses her powers to heal Pika. Prof. Oak gives Yellow a Pokedex to help him with searching for ash after testing his skills and understanding his emotional attachment with the Pokemons. While fishing a Seadra Red meets a researcher named Bill when they are chased and attacked by Elite Four member Lorelei and her Pokemon Dewgong and Cloyster who wants to steal Pika to eradicate any trace of Red. Yellow manages to run away from Lorelei with the help of Duduo, Rattata and Pikachu escaping her ice wall. Prof. Oak sends a letter to Blue to joi forces with gym leaders to search for red and to help Yellow in his training. Pika is later stolen by Trainer Miles who works under the Elite Four. Yellow and the Gym leader battle Miles and his Pokemon Persian, Marowack and Paras and defeat him strategically and try to locate Red's whereabouts but a ghost Pokemon of Agatha from the Elite4 possesses Miles. Brock goes to Mt.Moon where Red was last seen. Blue and the Gym Leaders defeat him with the former taking Yellow on training. Elsewhere, Brock a member of the Elite Four is training hard with his Hitmonlee. Lance, another member of the Four leaves for Vermilion on some urgent basis On the way, Blue reveals that how before the last year's tournaments, he briefly fought Elite Four's Agatha who used Ghost-type Pokémon at a gas station and how powerful the Elite Four really are. Blue also declares that he helped a young boy get back his Haunter. }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149335-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 9, 2002 Pokémon Adventures (2nd Edition): Yellow Volume 5, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-569-31563-7 | ChapterList = *053. *054. *055. *056. *057. *058. *059. *060. *061. *062. *063. *064. *065. | LicensedTitle = The Gym Leaders' Alliance | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Blue demonstrates Yellow how to train with Pokemon and use their abilities. Blue helps Yellow capture a caterpie in his training. A group of mankey attack both the trainers as they fight against the hungry Pokemon. Yellow meets the head of the Pokemon Fan Club on SS Anne's ship which is infiltrated by Team Rocket Elite. Yellow manages to break of the hypnosis and defeat the Team Rocket Grunts with his team. In Vermillion City, Yellow participates in a Surf competition to win a dragonair but the event goes in a different path. Yellow meets the Elite Four leader Lance who can control Dragonair reveals the group's plan to eliminate all mankind except them as a result of the pollution they have caused. Surviving a harsh battle with him, Yellow meets Gym Leaders Brock and Blaine who discovered an ice cocoon in the shape of Red, with the real one having managed to escape. Shortly afterwards, the Elite Four's Pokémon armies start attacking all of Kanto's cities, leaving Yellow, Blue and Blaine as the only Trainers able to go to the group's hideout in Cerise Island with the other Gym Leaders protecting their cities. They meet Koga, Lance and Sabrina there. }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149336-X | LicensedRelDate = September 5, 2002 Pokémon Adventures (2nd Edition): Yellow Volume 6, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-591-16028-1 | ChapterList = *066. *067. *068. *069. *070. *071. *072. *073. *074. *075. *076. *077. *078. | LicensedTitle = The Cave Campaign | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Bruno remembers his fight against Red, which was interrupted by Agatha and Lorelei who wanted Red to give them information about Giovanni's Gym Badge from Viridian City. Following Red's decision not to join them, the trio beat him up until freezing his body with Pika being ordered to escape. Later, Yellow, Green, and Bill go to Cerise Island where they join the alliance of Team Rocket's Gym leaders and Blue and Blaine to stop the Elite Four. Splitting in pairs to locate the four members, Blue and Koga find Agatha, while Green and Sabrina encounter Lorelei, and Lt. Surge and Bill fight Bruno. With the Elite Four members taking the upper hand, Red arrives to take Surge's and Bill's position in their battle. }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149336-X | LicensedRelDate = January 2003 Pokémon Adventures (2nd Edition): Yellow Volume 7, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53060-4 | ChapterList = *079. *080. *081. *082. *083. *084. *085. *086. *087. *088. *089. *090. | LicensedTitle = The Pokémon Elite | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Yellow and Blaine reach Lance, but Blaine faints when he is unable to keep using Mewtwo. Yellow continues fighting Lance alone, but is unable to defeat his Dragon-type Pokémon. During their fight, Yellow is revealed to be a girl from Viridian who Red once saved and following his disappearance, Green told her to save him after seeing she possessed psychic powers. Green also gave Yellow a straw hat to cover her identity. Meanwhile, Red, Blue, and Green defeat their respective opponents, leaving the Trainers to search for Yellow. Yellow is assisted by Giovanni. Lance manages to steal Earth Badge in order to use the whole set to control a Legendary Pokémon to eliminate mankind. Receiving the forces from Red, Blue and Green, Yellow manages to defeat Lance, freeing the Legendary Pokémon and ending the Elite Four's menace. }} Gold, Silver & Crystal chapter | ISBN = 4-09-149338-6 | LicensedRelDate = August 3, 2010Pokémon Adventures: Gold & Silver Volume 8, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53061-1 | ChapterList = *091. *092. *093. *094. *095. *096. *097. *098. *099. *100. *101. *102. *103. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Gold, a Trainer from the Johto Region, goes on an errand with a friend to meet Professor Oak, but on the way he meets a Trainer named Silver who steals Professor Elm's Totodile. Gold encounters him, but he is knocked out by members from the Team Rocket. After Silver defeats them and escapes, Gold decides to stop Silver and receives a Pokédex from Professor Oak to analyze the Pokémons he finds. Investigating the Violet City's Bellsprout Tower, Gold manages to fight Silver but is unable to stop him. Nevertheless, Gold does not give up and continues his adventures, befriending the Johto's Gym Leaders on the way and fighting more members from Team Rocket and their new leader known as Mask of Ice. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149339-4 | LicensedRelDate = October 5, 2010Pokémon Adventures: Gold & Silver Volume 9, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53062-8 | ChapterList = *104. *105. *106. *107. *108. *109. *110. *111. *112. *113. *114. *115. *116. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Despite suffering defeat at Mask of Ice's hands, Gold continues travelling around Johto, participating in competitions and managing hatch a Togepi. He is sent on a mission to find Gym Leader Jasmine who disappeared after a supposed earthquake. He finds her unconscious in a lighthouse where he and Silver are ambushed by the Team Rocket. After fending off the criminals, Gold challenges Silver to a Battle to tell him about his and Team Rocket's objectives. Although Silver wins, he reveals that Team Rocket wants to find the Legendary Bird, Ho-Oh through their attacks with him opposing them as they share the same objectives. Gold allies with Silver and the two are opposed by Mask of Ice, who kidnapped Silver as a kid and wants to kill him for betrayal. Despite their efforts, Gold and Silver are defeated. Meanwhile in Kanto, Red decides to travel at Mt. Silver to heal his limbs, severely weakened by Lorelei's ice, while Yellow decides to investigate about Ho-oh. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149340-8 | LicensedRelDate = December 7, 2010Pokémon Adventures: Gold & Silver Volume 10, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53063-5 | ChapterList = *117. *118. *119. *120. *121. *122. *123. *124. *125. *126. *127. *128. *129. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Professor Oak gives the third Johto Pokédex to Crystal, in order gather data from all the Pokémon that exist. Crystal accepts the quest in exchange for renovating an academy where she was working. During her work, Crystal finds one of the Legendary Beasts, Suicune and decides to track it and capture it. Running around Johto, Suicune faces several Gym Leaders, but none of them are able to defeat it. Crystal later finds herself competing with a Trainer named Eusine to see who will capture Suicune and both end joining forces to stop Team Rocket members from capturing it. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149711-X | LicensedRelDate = February 1, 2011Pokémon Adventures: Gold & Silver Volume 11, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53545-6 | ChapterList = *130. *131. *132. *133. *134. *135. *136. *137. *138. *139. *140. *141. *142. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Crystal fights Suicune in Tin Tower, but she is defeated and Suicune escapes. Rather than continuing tracking the Legendary Pokémon, Crystal continues training to improve her skills, while other Gym Leaders face another two Legendary Beasts, Entei and Raikou, which also impossible to capture. Crystal later meets Yellow who was assigned by Professor Oak to help her capture the three Legendary Beasts that have appeared in Johto and is revealed to have been the one who awoke them from their sleep. Yellow joins Crystal in her journey and goes to the Whirl Islands. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149712-8 | LicensedRelDate = April 5, 2011Pokémon Adventures: Gold & Silver Volume 12, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53546-3 | ChapterList = *143. *144. *145. *146. *147. *148. *149. *150. *151. *152. *153. *154. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Saved by Entei from Mask of Ice, Gold and Silver awake in sea cave located at the Whirl Islands and are collected Lt. Surge. However, Lugia (Previously Yellow release from Lance control) appears and goes berserk, attacking the area. During Lugia's attack, Gold and Silver meet Crystal and use their starter Pokémons to capture Lugia. When Lugia escapes, Silver leaves to meet his comrade Lance, while Gold joins Crystal. Meanwhile, the Pokémon Association decides to arrange a tournament between Kanto's and Johto's Gym Leaders in order to promote their challenges. After learning of the competition, the Gym Leaders prepare to go the Pokémon League for the competition with Kanto's Cerulean City's leader Misty capturing Suicune on the way. Gold and Crystal get to the stadium before the tournament starts, believing Mask of Ice is one of the sixteen participants. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149713-6 | LicensedRelDate = June 7, 2011Pokémon Adventures: Gold & Silver Volume 13, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53547-0 | ChapterList = *155. *156. *157. *158. *159. *160. *161. *162. *163. *164. *165. *166. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = The tournaments begins with both Kanto and Johto reaching a tie following five battles. Meanwhile, Lance reveals to Silver that Mask of Ice wishes to control time with his underlings searching for Lugia and Ho-oh although Green, Silver's adoptive sister, already stole the wings required to controlled them. Silver then goes to the Pokémon League after learning of Gold's belief with the tournament current ongoing. Team Rocket invades and control the stadium with Mask of Ice now having Ho-oh and Lugia under his control. He goes to attack Kurt, a famous Poké Ball creator, to having create a GS Ball - to capture time. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149714-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 2, 2011Pokémon Adventures: Gold & Silver Volume 14, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53548-7 | ChapterList = *167. *168. *169. *170. *171. *172. *173. *174. *175. *176. *177. *178. *179. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Revealing themselves as the respective Trainers of Entei and Raikou, Lt. Surge and Blaine join Misty and Suicune fight against Lugia and Ho-oh. Mask of Ice easily escapes, but during an encounter with Gold, his mask is removed, revealing his identity as Mahogany's Gym Leader, Pryce. Green searches for Pryce but is attacked by his underlings, but the wing are actually in Yellow's straw hat. Green attacks Pryce's underlings with Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres which are later used alongside Red and Blue to fight Pryce's legendary birds. Meanwhile, Pryce completes the GS Ball and escapes after defeating Gold, who still does not give up on stopping him. With help from the Pokémon Association, Lugia and Ho-oh are released from Pryce's control, leaving him to fight all Pokédex holders with Gold's exception. }} Ruby & Sapphire chapter | ISBN = 4-09-149715-2 | LicensedRelDate = March 5, 2013Pokémon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire Volume 15, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53549-4 | ChapterList = *180. (Included in Volume 14 of Viz Media release) *181. *182. *183. *184. *185. *186. *187. *188. *189. *190. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = At Ilex Forest using Kurt's GS Ball, Pryce managed to capture Celebi, a Time Travel Pokémon that controls time. With the help of Rainbow Wing and Silver Wing (attached at Yellow's straw-hat), Gold able to escape from the trap. Gold, Silver and Crystal enters the shrine with both wings - to track down Pryce as he intend to changing the past where La Glace (Lapras) can be reunited with its parents. Gold attacks Pryce alone with a newborn Pichu (hatched from Red's Pika and Yellow's Chu Chu), and the other Pokédex holders support outside the shrine, to free Celebi from GS Ball and the same time will cause Pryce to be lost in time. After Team Rocket's defeat, Crystal completes Kanto's and Johto's Pokédex, while Gold and Red train together at Mt. Silver. The story then moves to the Hoenn region. A young boy named Ruby who wishes to become the champion Pokémon Contest. Unable to handle the pressure from his father - new Hoenn Gym Leader Norman - to fight Pokémon battles, Ruby runs away from home. And thus meet a girl named Sapphire who lives in the cave, and her dream is to defeat all the Gym Leaders in Hoenn Region. The two make a deal to pursue their dreams for 80 days, then reunite where they first met. The two begin on their separate ways, Ruby helping a frail boy named Wally to capture his first Pokémon, while Sapphire heads to Rusboro City to face the Gym Leader Roxanne. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149716-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 7, 2013Pokémon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire Volume 16, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53550-0 | ChapterList = *191. *192. *193. *194. *195. *196. *197. *198. *199. *200. *201. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Sapphire wins her first fight and proceeds to search for the Trainer Steven Stone from an errand. Both Ruby and Sapphire end up in Dewford Town where the former meets Steven during an investigation and the latter fights Gym Leader Brawly. Learning that Ruby met Steven, Sapphire forces him to join in her journey until finding him. Following an encounter with two members from the criminal organization Team Magma - Courtney and Tabitha, which managed to get Scanner from Abandoned Ship. The pair splits up again after reaching at Slateport City. Ruby is held hostage in another attack by Team Magma in an assault towards a Hoenn researcher. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149717-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 2, 2013Pokémon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire Volume 17, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53551-7 | ChapterList = *202. *203. *204. *205. *206. *207. *208. *209. *210. *211. *212. *213. *214. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Revealing himself to be a skilled fighter, Ruby fights Team Magma and escapes after the group stole Submarine Explorer 1 from the researchers. Meanwhile, Sapphire wins her third Gym Badge while helping Gym Leader Wattson to investigate an underground power plant - New Mauville. Team Magma's interactions with Ruby help Norman to track down his son who is still completing Pokémon contests. When Norman finds Ruby, he attacks Ruby for running away from home, but Ruby fights back to prove his determination. As the fight is interrupted, Norman allows Ruby to continue his journey and left. Back to Sapphire's journey, she finds that Team Aqua, another criminal organization, kidnapped Lavaridge's Gym Leader Flannery to know about her to trick a scientist with their mission. Team Aqua then proceeds to stop the volcanic activities from Mt. Chimney, starting the awakening of Legendary Pokémon. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149718-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 3, 2013Pokémon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire Volume 18, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53552-4 | ChapterList = *215. *216. *217. *218. *219. *220. *221. *222. *223. *224. *225. *226. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = In order to achieve to awaken the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre, Team Aqua put into a cease the volcanic activity at Mt. Chimney. Sapphire and Flannery tries to stop them, but is unsuccessful. Being frustrated, Sapphire head from Lavaridge Town to Fortree City. Meanwhile, Ruby helps trapped workers when Team Magma causes Rusturf Tunnel to collapse. Then he manages to win all categories at Normal Rank Pokémon Contest. But while at Fallabour Town, Ruby meets Wallace, and decided insists to becoming Wallace's pupil. Later, Ruby and Sapphire meet at Fortree City, where all the Gym Leaders (except Norman, Tate and Liza) were gather for an emergency meeting. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149719-5 | LicensedRelDate = November 5, 2013Pokémon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire Volume 19, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53553-1 | ChapterList = *227. *228. *229. *230. *231. *232. *233. *234. *235. *236. *237. *238. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Ruby arrives to the meeting of Gym Leaders, where Sapphire discovers his abilities for Pokémon Battles. However, Ruby refuses to aid the Gym Leaders and leaves, much to Sapphire's anger. At Lilycove City, Wallace follows Ruby in secret and takes part at Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest. He scolds Ruby for his selfish behaviour and causes Ruby's Feebas lost for Beauty Category as a result. In the meantime where Maxie and Archie decide to join forces and enters to Seafloor Cavern to awake Groudon and Kyogre, which starts a natural disaster throughout Hoenn region. Soon after Sapphire discovered Relicanth, Ruby decides to join her and told its ability - which allows to travel into Seafloor Cavern where both team leaders are current located. }} | ISBN = 4-09-149720-9 | LicensedRelDate = January 7, 2014Pokémon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire Volume 20, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53554-8 | ChapterList = *239. *240. *241. *242. *243. *244. *245. *246. *247. *248. *249. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Wally prepares his training with Norman at Sky Tower. At Seafloor Cavern where Ruby and Sapphire manage to defeat Team Magma Leader Maxie and Team Aqua Leader Archie. However, the two leaders were being controlled by the Red Orb and the Blue Orb which cause berserk. Meanwhile, the Gym Leaders gather their strength to stop Ancient Pokémon - but the situation getting worst when both Admins of Team Magma and Team Aqua shows up. Finally it becomes clear as Groudon and Kyogre, together Ruby and Sapphire were drag out - were head to Sootopolis City in the process. }} References External links * [http://www.vizmedia.com/products/products.php?series_id=1113 Official Pokémon Adventures website of Viz Media] * [http://family.shogakukan.co.jp/kids/netkun/pokemon/official/ Official Pokémon Adventures website] Category:Pokémon manga Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters